undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Barry
Barry is a teddy bear in the Underworld. He is a former human who died in Hotland after tripping and melting in the lava. He held the power of Faith while a human. He takes residence in Snowdin. Description Barry looks just like a giant teddy bear. Standing at around 4 feet, he has very fluffy fur and is made up of cotton. He often smiles, though in serious moments, his cheery facade will disappear. He lacks fingers and toes, though he can mysteriously pick up objects with his paws Backstory He used to be a human who held the power of Faith. He somehow never encountered Toriel in The Ruins. His Faith allowed him to go as far as Hotland after escaping Undyne, but he tripped and fell in the lava and subsequently melted. While his human body disappeared, his SOUL remained, which was collected by Alphys. Alphys used a bit of his faith to turn a teddy bear animate. It worked, and the teddy bear retained the memory of the former human. This successful experiment gave Alphys confidence to start her Determination experiment. The rest of the SOUL, meanwhile, was sent to Asgore. While taking residence in Snowdin, he one day explored the land of Waterfall. There, he encountered the famous Undyne, and instantly grew a slight detachment from her: sure, she's strong and all, but she's quite the boisterous being. He is thus hesitant to approach her. He also encountered Aaron, and was grossed out at his ego. He thus declared to himself never to go to Waterfall again. Naturally, however, he would end up there several times to spy on the humans. Barry soon explored Hotland, and grew to enjoy it. He became good friends with Alphys, and enjoyed watching anime with her (and the only times Barry tolerated Undyne, as both had a common interest in anime). However, he did not enjoy Muffet's palace, where he was nearly eaten alive by her pet. He thus swore to make an unwavering war against spiders, of which he never really started. He also believed, mistakenly, that Mettaton was the cause of his death, and thus swore never to meet him in person. He also did not enjoy Bratty and Catty's company, especially when they invited him to go pick trash with them, and when Catty nearly scratched Barry on the face. He found better company with Burgerpants, to which he ended up talking a lot with. He would regularly visit Burgerpants to talk. At one point, Barry went back to the Ruins, and by the help of several monsters, especially Napstablook, he got in. There, he found Toriel reading a book. He ended up liking Toriel, and they soon became good friends. He would regularly visit Toriel, and this is how he saw Frisk first. He did not directly encounter Frisk, but observed them and watched their every move. They saw Toriel try to keep them. After they left (and if Toriel was spared), Barry went to talk to Toriel at the flowerbed site, where they talked about the future of the human. In a True Pacifist Route, Barry convinced Toriel to get to the human, since it was pointless and cruel for Asgore to take their soul. Toriel went, and Barry quickly ran to Snowdin to watch Frisk. In a Neutral Route where Toriel didn't die, Toriel remained in the Ruins, and Barry went on to watch Frisk at Snowdin. Personality He normally is seen with a cheery facade, since he likes to look on the positive side of situations. However, on serious situations, he will take a more grumpy and annoyed tone. He loves anything cuddly, especially Sans' coat, the Amalgates, and the Annoying Dog. He loves cotton, hence why he is friends with the Mad Dummy. He fears sharp objects and hates cats, hence his dislike for Bratty and Catty. He fears trash cans due to the smell and the fact that he might end up in one soon. He still believes that his SOUL was sent off to the afterlife, as his SOUL disappeared one day from Asgore. However, he tends to be uncomfortable when monsters try to talk to him about his past. He has shared his secret with no one, though Flowey is the closest to guessing about it. Barry tends to avoid Flowey for this reason. Alphys knows of his past, but knows not to bring it up, and Barry is grateful for that. Barry has several misconceptions, including: all spiders are evil, all cats are sent to murder him, and that Mettaton killed him. Fighting Barry Normally, Barry will fight with his arms and legs, setting them off as white attacks. He may also occasionally use cotton-typed attacks, in which cotton balls will spiral through the bullet board. He might also use giant teddy bear attacks, in which a giant teddy bear will smash onto the board. While this will not deal any damage to the player, the resulting debris flying through the board will. Barry will also use Salmon attacks, in which the Bullet Board will be rearranged, much like a checkers or chess board. The board will be 10x10. The soul will move in a broken-like manner. At least 40 squares will flash red & yellow before flashing white 36 times. Each flash will deal 1 damage. 6 squares will flash green. 20 squares will flash blue. The rest of the 34 squares will not flash. There will be a 5-second preparation period, in which the player must try to find a non-white square to rest on. During the real flashing phase, the soul will be unable to move. If it lands on a green square, the player will be healed for 36 health. If the player lands on a white square, the player will be damaged for 36 health instead. Towards the later phase, Barry will use his special attack: the attacks of other monsters. He will use the following (T = Toriel, P = Papyrus, S = Sans, U = Undyne, M = Muffet, H = Mettaton, A = Asgore): T, S, U, salmon, MH, TA, PU, MH, UA, salmon, PMA, TSH, UMA, TPH, MHA, salmon, TPSU, UMHA, PSMA, TPUH, salmon, TPSUMHA (somewhat separate). During these phases, the salmon phase will be a resting point: all squares will flash green, thus allowing you to heal for 36 health. Relations Friends *Toriel *Sans *Papyrus *Gerson *Mad Dummmy *Alphys *Burgerpants *Asgore Acquaintances *Napstablook *Whimsum *Whimsalot *W.D. Gaster Uneasy terms * Undyne * Aaron * Bratty and Catty Enemies *Flowey *Muffet *Mettaton Stats Neutral *HP: 100 *AT: Depends on attack type *DF: Cap at 1 damage *EXP On Kill: 1 *Gold on Win: 1 ACTs * Check * Hug ** Pointless in hugging him. (before SPARE available) ** You hug him. He is very cuddly. (after SPARE available) * Scream ** No point in screaming. (before SPARE available) ** You scream. Barry consoles you. (after SPARE available) Quotes * "Hey there, human. I've been in a whole bunch of places. I've seen Flowey try to kill you. I've seen Toriel try to keep you. I saw Papyrus attempt to catch you. I saw Undyne chase you. Finally, I saw Alphys and Mettaton with you. So now, I'm here. Cool, huh? Wait, what? Why was I spying on you? I just wanted to get to see you better before acting accordingly. Well, let's move on." encounter in Hotland * "Hotland is a very hot place, you know. I'm a bit surprised you aren't sweaty. Is it because of your armor? Anyway, there's a whole bunch to explore. In any case, I got to go. I'll see you later!... Oh yeah, by the way, I actually live in Snowdin. I just like Hotland..." room * "Those guys are the only 2 competent Royal Guards of the whole army, and yet even they can't really catch a human without falling heads over heels at each other. And I still wonder why Papyrus can't join the Royal Guard..." encounter with guards * "Ah, Sans... he holds at least 5 jobs. What, you didn't know? 2 in Snowdin, 1 in Waterfall, 1 in Hotland, and 1 near the Core! Yeah, he's only doing it because it gives him an excuse to rest more. And plus, they're all illegal! Well, except for the ones in Snowdin. And that's his sentry post and his entertainment at Grillby's." after hot dog stand * "Ah, you didn't complete it? Well, what Mettaton did is a bit hard, and I never got used to it. I'll see if I can arrange for you to practice it." color tile puzzle failed ** "Wow, you passed? That's nice. You're better at puzzles than I am. Congrats." color tile puzzle succeeded ** "... you didn't even try it? Um... okay... must've been too hard for you to go through" green tile never stepped on * "Welcome to the Core! Where it powers everything in the Underworld! Have fun in here! You should probably get my phone number, just in case you need me." entering Core * "4 ways? Wow... those guys really like changing things up, huh?" 196 ** "Yeah, the workers here like making puzzles." 196 second call * "So THAT'S where the ice goes. I've always wondered where those ice cubes went." 197 ** "Yeah, I've never went inside the CORE before. I've looked through the map from Alphys, but it's still hard to see all those details." 197 second call * "Ooh, a red carpet! Can I come? I want to be famous too!" 198 ** "Please?" 198 second call * "I wonder what happens if you go forward..." 199 ** "Or right, for that matter..." 199 second call * "4 ways? 4 ways again? Dang, the workers are REALLY working out today, huh?" 200 ** "I don't know what way it is. Figure it out on your own." 200 second call * "Hm... try going north." 201 ** "Well, what happened?" 201 second call * "Augh, my greatest enemy! 4 ways!" 202 ** "Yeah, you can tell I hate a 4-way room. They're always confusing." 202 second call * "Try going south and tell me what happens." 203 ** "Well, what happened?" 203 second call * "Heh, I forgot to tell you. I once had a good ol' chat with Burgerpants. He was complaining about how he hated Mettaton. Then I asked him why he never quit. He gave me a look and said: "Buddy, do you think that quitting is easy as a Glamburger?" I said, "I thought it was as easy as Mettaton's Steak Face! Um, he kinda gave me a look that made me wither..." 204 ** "What's his real name? ... I don't remember." 204 second call * "Hey, it's a trash can! I hate trash cans! My greatest fear is being dumped into one!" 206 ** "What? Just because I'm 4 feet tall doesn't mean I can't be dumped into a trash can!" 206 second call * "Another trash can? Oh, the horror!" 207 ** "So? They're smelly anyway!" 207 second call * "Is that a bridge? Oh dear, walk safely. Otherwise, you might fall, and..." 208 ** "..." 208 second call * "Is that a bridge? At least this one has side panels to it! You'll be safe unless you climb up." 209 ** "Wait, you're climbing up? Get back down!!!" 209 second call * "So the elevator works after all? Then why did you go all the way to activate an elevator?" 210 ** "Oh wait, it wasn't activated in the first place, huh? I guess it was worth the trouble." 210 second call * "Hm, so you're just about near the place, huh? Well, it was fun talking to you while it lasted." 211 ** "Don't think that I'm not seeing you anymore just yet!" 211 second call * Judgement TBD * "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" ** Toriel: "Oh, hello there, Barry. You have also come!" ** "Yeah, I wanted to see all this reunion, especially since Papyrus told me about it... Hey Asgore, you look depressed over there." Pacifist intro * "Human... I don't care how difficult someone is. You have to stay determined! We're all here for you!" ensnared by Flowey * "I want to get out of this body." quote, TP fight * "Why are you still here?" quote, TP fight * "I long to be a human." quote, TP fight * "Well, as long as you're here, why should I change?" realization * "So... it has come to this, hasn't it? I figured it would happen. I watched you all the way. Watched you murder everyone. Well, it's about to happen. Prepare to die." fight * "Heh... you have nothing in your items. At least, it's not full. Here, I want you to be ready. I fight fairly. (you got __ Legendary Sandwiches!)" fight ** "Wait, your inventory is full. Makes it all the easier for me." inventory is full * "I've seen you all the time. Killing everyone, killing my friends, killing my enemies, scaring them all off... I just had to act." first hit * "I don't know why you're still doing this. For a challenge? For laughs? Or for the fun of it?" second hit * "You know, I used to be a human myself. I used to have a human soul. Now, all I have is a monster soul." third hit * "I tripped in Hotland. My body was melted, but my soul lived." * "Alphys picked it up, and gave it to the king." * "However, she did something weird: she took out a bit of the essence from it." * "It was faith." * "She injected it into a teddy bear she always kept." * "It worked... but now I was a monster. A monster with faith." * "Weird, huh? Later on, that soul from my body mysteriously vanished." * "No one knows what happened to it..." * "Yeah, even I don't know what happened to it. I'm not the one who took it out." * "After all, I only have a monster soul in here." * "I don't have determination, but I do still hold faith." * "Faith in seeing YOU dead on my feet!" * "..." * "It's okay... it's all right..." hug * "No need to scream... you're all right..." scream Flavor Text * The fight begins encounter * You begin losing faith in yourself. phase * The REAL fight begins phase * Perhaps looking at this box isn't the best way to fight. phase * Barry is loading his character attack phase, after talk about special attack * Barry is charging his special attack before special attack * Barry is sparing you special attack * Looks defeated. Let's kill him. after special attack Trivia *Although Barry hates cats, he is mysteriously friends with Burgerpants, a cat *Barry hates Mettaton because he still blames Mettaton for causing him to fall into the lava *Barry hates Muffet because she would always try to tie him up in a web whenever he went by her web *In reality, Barry's SOUL actually fused with his monster SOUL. However, because Faith was merely put into the SOUL, Barry's SOUL is still that of a monster. *Barry is absent at Hotland in the Genocide Route. In other AU's ClockworksTale Barry resisted so much in the clockworks assimilation that he was pretty much the last monster to be assimilated. His resistance allowed his HP, ATK, and DEF to drop to make way for an easier victory for the human. Though none have arrived yet, he knew that it would make it easier for them to pass. He had faith in his plan: prevent the humans from being massacred. Barry meets you in Hotland, as usual, but instead of greeting you, he immediately fights you. However, his weakened status allows you to defeat him more easily. His fighting style is more intense, but they do much less damage. A noticeable difference is the fact that many of his powers involve gears instead of paws. Once he is defeated, he will jump off the cliff to his death in the lava, never to be seen again. However, before this, he will tell you that the path up ahead will be very ruthless. He cannot be SPARED Credit Thanks to II Finale II for the pixel art! Gallery Insert images here. Category:OC Category:Male Category:User;Scientedfic Category:Monster